1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-type friction clutch having a compression plate and an axially displaceable pressure plate that is acted upon by a disk spring. An annular part that extends behind the disk spring is axially clamped to the spring and is axially fixedly connectable to an actuation sleeve of a clutch actuation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Friction clutches are known from the prior art. To enable pull, for example a pull or push of the friction clutch to the engaged position or to the disengaged position, there is provided on the side of the disk spring facing the pressure plate an annular part that reaches radially over the disk spring. A sleeve part of the friction clutch, which is axially fixedly connected to the annular part, acts axially thereon in the direction of the transmission and is actuated by the actuation system. The actuation system, which is arranged to be rotatably fixed, is uncoupled from rotation by the actuation sleeve. As a result, the pressure plate, which is axially displaceable in the housing of the friction clutch, is acted upon by the disk spring and is clamped against the compression plate, the friction linings of the clutch disk being arranged between the compression plate and the pressure plate. The actuation sleeve is displaced by means of a hydrostatic entraining cylinder that is arranged around the transmission input shaft, or mechanically by means of an externally actuated lever.
Varying the load on the friction clutch has the effect of transmitting a load moment from the fixed actuation system through the roller bearing and the actuation sleeve to the annular part, and that load moment can result in wear on the disk spring and/or the annular part.
An object of the present invention is thus a friction clutch that is resistant to wear of that kind.